


关于新年致辞的那点小事（下）

by XXRAIN



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXRAIN/pseuds/XXRAIN
Summary: 虽然是（下）但是并没有写完总而言之车开了一半（或者三分之一）但是还是不厚道地发了车哈哈哈哈哈哈因为之前没写过肉所以文笔有限怀疑自己有严重的OOC
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 9





	关于新年致辞的那点小事（下）

*“吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
听见了呼唤着他的那个熟悉的声音，吉尔菲艾斯睁开了布满水汽的迷茫的眼睛。  
头顶洒下橘色的灯光，吉尔菲艾斯勉强分辨出来自己是被架回了休息室。自己应该是在那个觥筹交错的地方醉倒了……莱因哈特这时端来了一碗醒酒茶，坐在他身边：  
“来，吉尔菲艾斯，喝掉它。”  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
休息室的折叠式沙发被放倒了，现在被作为一张小床使用着。莱因哈特扶他坐起来，毛毛糙糙地给他喂醒酒茶。皇帝好像有点慌张，指尖都在发抖，吉尔菲艾斯边喝，他就边絮絮叨叨地嘀咕着：  
“你差点吓到我了，吉尔菲艾斯，之前医生嘱咐你少喝酒，结果你今天一下子喝这么多。你突然倒下，我还以为是触了忌讳，旧伤发作了……还好只是喝多了而已……吉尔菲艾斯，下次就算是为了我，你也不能这样……不，没有下次，吉尔菲艾斯，你不准有下次！”  
吉尔菲艾斯勉强想起来晚宴上发生的事情。皇帝演讲完毕之后，有不少的官员轮番来向他敬酒，莱因哈特只喝了三四杯，醉酒的红潮就爬上了他白净的脸庞。于是他看不下去了，就走上前去……之后他好像还记得米达麦亚大声地说了几句：  
“你们这些人别捣乱了，大公殿下不能再喝了……”在这之后，吉尔菲艾斯好像身体就倒在了皇帝的怀里，什么都不记得了。  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯昏昏沉沉地含糊地说，“是我搞砸了。大公当场昏迷，应该骚乱不小吧。”  
“哪来什么骚乱，那些人该起哄的起哄，还说什么‘不需要叫军医，睡一觉就好了’什么的。朕可是好好地教训了他们。明明是帝国军官的晚宴，却搞得像下流人的酒吧一样，连大公爵的身体健康都不放在眼里……看来是朕给他们自由太多，让他们连分辨场合都做不到了。”  
“他们也是太兴奋了……特别是明天开始还有休假……”吉尔菲艾斯喝下了汤药又躺在床上。莱因哈特把空碗放在了茶几上。  
“你就是对他们太温柔了，才会变成起哄的对象。真是的，他们根本没把你当做帝国大公……这都是朕的错……”  
红发的大公握住了皇帝的手，阻止了他继续自我责怪。莱因哈特突然红着脸俯下身来，凑近吉尔菲艾斯的脸：  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你说过晚宴之后要称赞朕，你不会食言吧。”  
“您想让我称赞您什么，莱因哈特大人？”吉尔菲艾斯伸出手来轻轻地抚摸着莱因哈特鬓角的金发，而头发的主人则像只被他养大的小狗一样钻进他怀里，一会把脸整个埋在主人的胸前，一会又可怜巴巴的样子露出两只眼睛来，望着对方：  
“什么都可以，吉尔菲艾斯，我们好久都没有这么多时间待在一起了，我每天就像一块干枯了的木头一样，只有见到你、听到你的声音我才有力气继续工作。我想听你说话，我想听你的声音。吉尔菲艾斯，称赞我吧，说什么都可以……”  
“莱因哈特大人…”将变成了小狗的爱人抱紧，吉尔菲艾斯低声叫他的名字：“您知道的，您的每一点都让我忍不住地要称赞您；不管是您的容貌，您的风度，还是您的学识。只可惜……”  
“可惜？”  
吉尔菲艾斯故作神秘地凑近他的耳边：  
“……吻技有点差。”  
就像是预料到皇帝要炸毛一般，吉尔菲艾斯说完这话就连忙想要将他圈紧，固定在自己怀中。可惜喝醉了酒之后的身体并无法做出足够快的反应，轻易就被皇帝挣脱开来。莱因哈特的语气一下子就强硬了起来，他按住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，让他无法起身，然后俾睨地看着他：  
“卿似乎很喜欢说一些与事实不符的话，看来朕有必要将事实教给你。”  
“不知臣下是哪句说错了？难道对您美貌的称赞也是谎言吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯也不慌张，反而从容地顶起了嘴。因醉酒而呈现雾蓝色的双眸在此时此刻十分有魅惑力，以至于莱因哈特几乎没有犹豫，就压住他开始亲吻。  
如果是清醒时的吉尔菲艾斯，那么是一定能够完美地控制住自己的，可是酒后的恍惚仿佛吩咐过他，此时“击败莱因哈特”才是他的使命。喝过醒酒茶之后的身体不再毫无力气，因此几秒之后，就换了莱因哈特被压在下面，并且那炽热的掌心也已伸入了莱因哈特衬衣里面，触碰到了他微凉的皮肤……胸口的敏感部位也被那指尖触摸，莱因哈特鼻子里挤出几声绵软的轻哼后，身体似乎就无力地屈服了，甚至还随着对方的抚摸而轻轻颤抖喘息起来。吉尔菲艾斯在这一混乱之中已经悄然解开了莱因哈特衬衣的纽扣，随后双手撑在他的耳边，气喘吁吁地问他：  
“莱因哈特大人，您不会怪我吧？”  
回答他的，只有莱因哈特因为突然被抽开了在身上游走挑拨的手而略显寂寞的神情……吉尔菲艾斯于是从他的肩膀开始把对方的衬衣剥下来，垂挂到了对方腰部的地方，之后又给他把鞋子、裤子、袜子之类的碍事的东西也都去除掉……莱因哈特也起身，想动手脱掉吉尔菲艾斯的衣服，但却马上就被察觉了意图，一下子就被抓住双手别在他的背后。似乎想要防止他再次捣乱，吉尔菲艾斯用莱因哈特的衬衣从背后绑住了他的手，又一下子将他压回去。  
皇帝美丽的身体一览无余。吉尔菲艾斯居高临下地欣赏着，伸出手来用大拇指轻轻抚弄他浅粉色的乳尖。莱因哈特不敢想象自己此时露出了怎样的沉溺于情欲中的表情，他控制不住自己的眼神、在吉尔菲艾斯爱抚他的时候还能保持着神圣不可侵犯的高傲。于是他以颤抖的声音命令道：  
“吉尔菲艾斯……把、把灯关掉……”  
这里是吉尔菲艾斯的休息室，AI只会识别主人的声音。但是红发的大公似乎故意无视了这句话，双手按压着莱因哈特的胸口，欺身吻他的嘴唇。莱因哈特的吻技并没有长进，吉尔菲艾斯却不一样。他似乎已经学会了如何将对方的舌头卷出来、再如何巧妙地吸吮舌尖……过去十几年成长的时光中，他为莱因哈特隐藏了太多自己的天赋，以至于偶尔表现出才能的时候，就连莱因哈特都跟不上他进步的速度。  
莱因哈特的身体是想象不到的敏感。吉尔菲艾斯很容易地就找到几处。他故意按住莱因哈特的腰、只吸吮他左边的乳尖、用牙齿轻轻啃咬它，直到莱因哈特的腰身在他掌心中轻轻地挣扎，仿佛示弱一般地嘤咛：  
“吉尔菲艾斯，那边也要……”  
抬起头来，手却成了继任者，继续摩擦着。吉尔菲艾斯问他：  
“哪边？”  
“右边……”  
“您是说右边是吗？右边也要什么？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特几乎憋出了哭腔，即便本意是呵斥他、朝他发怒，此时的情形却反而像是娇软可怜地乞求。  
吉尔菲艾斯好像很不解的样子，一边用拇指继续加速摩擦，一边诚恳地发问：  
“怎么了吗，莱因哈特大人？”  
混蛋……莱因哈特在心底暗骂着。故意装成这样无辜不解的样子，非要逼着自己说出放荡的字眼……  
但是眼下却不得不照做。  
“右边也要……舔……”  
谁知道吉尔菲艾斯比他想象得还要过分。指尖又加了些力度捻弄的同时，他的表情却似乎更加疑惑了，甚至还用上了敬语继续发问：  
“臣下有些不明白……是您的右边还是臣下的右边？您在说右边的何物？请陛下明示……”  
莱因哈特终于怒不可遏，甚至用上了格斗的技巧，抬起左腿蹬向吉尔菲艾斯的脸。  
“你给我适可而止！”  
如此危险的情形，吉尔菲艾斯最终还是反应过来，精准地握住了莱因哈特的脚踝。但是那张正经的脸却再也绷不住，终于笑出声。  
他终于顺从了莱因哈特，就那样用肩膀架住他的腿，右手顺着奶白色的小腿的曲线滑动着手指，然后伏下身子去亲吻莱因哈特受到冷落已久的、已经膨胀起来的右边乳尖。莱因哈特被卷着身子，以至于呼吸有些沉重，加上从胸口传来的异样的快感，没多久就在吉尔菲艾斯的怀里眯上眼睛，断断续续地哼出声来。  
直到吉尔菲艾斯突然从他被分开的两腿之间捞出某物，捏在手中。  
“陛下，陛下……您顶痛臣下了。”似乎因为醉酒的缘故，吉尔菲艾斯比以往更敢于口出狂言，行为也更加大胆，“不如陛下下令，让臣下替您将它处理掉。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……你住手……你把我手放开……”  
吉尔菲艾斯应该也是考虑到皇帝的手一直背在后面会很难受，因此几乎都没有犹豫或者思考过莱因哈特要做什么就为他松了绑。  
谁知莱因哈特居然一被松开，就直接向吉尔菲艾斯发动了奇袭。他一手搂住红发大公的脖子，另一只手直接向下面探去。就像抓住了对方把柄，扳回一局的样子，他一边控制住那让他感到羞耻的喘息，一边挑衅道：  
“……卿也顶痛朕了,吉尔菲艾斯。卿要是好生求朕，朕说不定就好心帮你处理掉……”

莱因哈特确定了，红发的恋人只不过是表面上的淡然。他结实的后颈上已经渗出了细细的汗珠，体表温度他也高得惊人，更不用说莱因哈特所触摸到的明显的生理反应……  
怀着必胜的决心，莱因哈特伸手解开了吉尔菲艾斯的衬衣扣子，然后是第二颗……最终，吉尔菲艾斯胸腹部那些结实紧密的肌肉线条全部显现在莱因哈特的眼前。  
——小气鬼！  
莱因哈特赌气地想着。新帝国成立以来，在着装上面出现了许多可以称得上“风潮”的变化。比如穿衬衣的时候讲究自然的松垮感……莱因哈特就在平时处理不太重要的公文的时候将扣子解到第三颗。这样不仅显得随行，而且的确会觉得更轻松一些。但是吉尔菲艾斯却从来不尝试这种穿法，莱因哈特笑过他不懂潮流，甚至激他说是因为他身材不好才不敢这么穿的。自从士官学校毕业以来，他们似乎就懂得了遮羞了一样，几乎没有再在对方面前暴露过身体，因此也不知道对方身体最后发育成了什么样子。现在看来，吉尔菲艾斯的身体甚至比莱因哈特那些连自己都会觉得夸张的想象还要完美，而即便这样，他却从来没有向作为好友或者恋人的自己透露过……这真是天下第一的小气！  
这样想着，莱因哈特一口咬上了吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，本来想要继续揉弄吉尔菲艾斯下面已经隆起的那个地方，但却突然感到了羞赧、以及手足无措：要怎么做才好……这样的问题浮上心头，整个人都像是被挫败了一样呆坐在那里，而此时嘴里还愣愣衔着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。  
也就是在这一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯又压住了他，用手抬起莱因哈特的一条腿，对着那个挺立的地方下了口。莱因哈特惊得叫出了声，但随后吉尔菲艾斯口腔中的高温就又使他沉迷进去……他绷紧了身子，抚摸着吉尔菲艾斯的红发，在急欲喷发的欲望中喊着对方的名字：  
“吉尔菲艾斯……慢一点……”但手上的动作却是将对方的投往自己的身体里按。吉尔菲艾斯似乎也很配合，顺应着莱因哈特手腕不自觉中产生的频率服侍着他，让他一声声的呻吟愈发破碎沙哑，直到莱因哈特就像是要哭出来一般叫喊道：  
“吉尔菲艾斯……住手！要出来了……”  
但很明显这句命令是无效的，吉尔菲艾斯反而更深地含住，完完全全地感受到莱因哈特在里面的抽搐痉挛、也完完全全地品尝到莱因哈特的味道。  
“……吐出来！”莱因哈特从未感到这样的羞耻，急急忙忙地推开伏在自己下身的那颗红色的已经被揉得毛茸茸的头，却见吉尔菲艾斯，就当着他的面，喉头滚动了一下，将喷射在他口中的东西吞咽了下去……莱因哈特因震惊而迟疑的那一瞬间，就又被扑倒在床上。吉尔菲艾斯指尖穿过金色的发丝，掌住金色狮子的头顶，向后按在枕上，而那光洁纤细的像天鹅一般的脖颈的曲线一览无余。  
将细碎的亲吻落在那脖颈之上，把那皇帝那圆润的滚动着的喉结吸在舌尖细细舔弄，只惹得身下人的吟哦更加尖锐战栗。不知道是快感还是羞耻感的作用，莱因哈特一边感到自己向深渊中沉下去，一边又努力对吉尔菲艾斯拳打脚踢表示反抗——当然，对于面前这位天生的体术高手来说，这样几乎是脱了力的拳脚几乎不能起到作用，反而暗示了最敏感的部位暴露，方便他了解皇帝的身体。  
莱因哈特应该是头一次经历这样的事情，因而完全不习惯这个不仅无法驾驭对方，反而还这样屈服于情欲的自己——就连他自己都对这样的快感感到恐惧，于是只会以作用微乎其微的暴力反抗。遇到像吉尔菲艾斯的对手，不知道算是倒霉还是幸运。他讨厌起了自己今晚那样软弱而淫乱的声音，但此时却不得不开口：  
“放手……吉尔菲艾斯，”他本来还想说几句用来怒斥的话语，最后说出口的却只剩下带着哭腔的一句“.……这太奇怪了……”  
红发的恋人停止了动作，起身温柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇。莱因哈特在泪眼中模糊地看见，这位今晚以来一直表现的很冷静的强势的家伙，此时的表情却是那样的羞涩、难耐，就连那干净的海蓝色的眸子，也翻滚起情欲的潮水。  
终于，他说出了这晚第一句，失去了克制和余裕的话：  
“抱歉，莱因哈特大人……我可能，忍不住了……”


End file.
